S-Naruto
S-Naruto is a golden taijutsu-type ninja that is available in Pockie Ninja 2 Social. Appearance S-Naruto (referred to as Sage Naruto outside of the game) appears in his Sage outfit during the Invasion of Pain in Naruto Shippuden. He wears his black Konoha headband and his normal orange jumpsuit with black outlines. Sage Naruto wears a red cloak with a black flame pattern at the bottom, similar to his father's, and has a summoning scroll strapped to his back. He has golden-colored eyes with black horizontally-slitted pupils with orange markings around the eyes. Abilities Sage Naruto, being a golden ninja, will have powered-up abilities that far surpass that of red ninjas. As a taijutsu ninja, Sage Naruto will have abnormally high HP and decent attack power. At Level 20, Sage Naruto can learn Lvl. 9 Eight Gates, which boosts the attack of friendly ninjas within a 3x3 square area around him. In addition, as a golden ninja, S-Naruto has an Ultimate Ninjutsu Skill that can be unlocked once you level him up to Level 40 using an Ultimate Ninjutsu Token. His specific Ultimate Ninjutsu Skill is the Holy Rasen Shuriken, a passive skill that boosts attack by 5%, HP by 5%, and also causes his common strikes to have a "splash effect", in which the strike deals 70% of damage to enemies behind the target and 40% of damage to enemies beside the target. Skills Tactics S-Naruto is a balanced taijutsu ninja, so he can be used for various tactics. If you're planning to use him as a punisher (one that dishes out massive damage), equip S-Naruto with a powerful Ultimate Unique Skill such as the Ultimate Rasen Shuriken, which deals 250% damage at the cost of 30% of his maximum HP. If you're planning to use him as a tanker (one that is meant to take hits), use Ultimate Erupt, which stuns enemies within a cross-shaped area, to effectively stop opponents and let your other ninjas deal the damage. If you can expertly combine the two tactics, then use the Grand Rasengan, which deals 150% attack plus 162 damage, as an Ultimate Unique Skill. The benefit of this is that the attack can be used twice, so if Sage Naruto has a high HP and an outstanding attack, then you go with that skill. Availability There are several ways to get S-Naruto. One way is to get a Ninja Pack, where you have a slight chance to win a golden ninja. You can get these through completing story levels on Hero Mode through the lucky draw. Even then though, there are about 20 golden ninjas you can get, so chances of specifically getting S-Naruto is very small. Another way to get him is to synthesize ninjas, again, another very small chance to get him. Also, you can get Golden Ninja Packs that will give you a chance to gain S-Naruto during the lucky draws in Trial. In addition, using Hinata's Storage Box may win you S-Naruto, though chances of this happening are much smaller than most other methods. You could also synthesize 3 red ninjas, each with at least 5000 force, to have a better chance of getting a golden ninja, even though chances of specifically getting S-Naruto is minimal. However, your best bet is to complete the taijutsu Ninja Saga and hope to get him as your free golden taijutsu ninja. Your village must be at least Level 45 before you can get a free golden ninja through Ninja Saga. Gallery Madara in Village.png|S-Naruto in Village, along with Madara, Hashirama, & Oro Kabuto Madara in Battlefield.png|Three S-Narutos on Battlefield S-Naruto Interface.png|S-Naruto in Ninja Interface, along with Minato S-Naruto Icons.jpg|Four S-Naruto Icons in Ninja Interface Category:Golden Ninja Category:Taijutsu